poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and the Secret Door
''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and the Secret Door ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Barbie crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Set in a modern-day kingdom, Alexa is a shy, book-reading princess who avoids doing the duties expected of her due to her rank. In order to encourage her, Alexa's grandmother gives her a storybook about a princess who discovers she has magic. While reading the book, Alexa discovers a mysterious door in the royal gardens. She enters the door and finds herself in a fantasy land. Alexa meets Nori, a fairy missing her wings, and Romy, a mermaid with legs instead of her tail. Nori and Romy are thrilled, because as a princess, Alexa can perform magic with a wand. Their realm is under threat by the mean Princess Malucia, a spoiled child princess who was born without magic and has been taking it by force from all the creatures she can capture. Alexa is brought to the glade where fairies, mermaids and unicorns are hiding from Malucia. There, Alexa slowly learns to use her wand. However, she cannot return Nori and Romy to their original forms, because their magic is trapped in Malucia's scepter. The group learn that Malucia is trying to find the Queen Unicorn, who is the most magical creature in the realm. Alexa, Nori and Romy travel to the Queen Unicorn, hoping to protect her, only to unintentionally lead Malucia and her minions right to her. Malucia captures the Queen Unicorn, while Nori and Romy provide a distraction so that Alexa can escape. While fleeing, Alexa discovers the doorway back to her world, but decides to stay and help. Alexa, Nori and Romy go to Malucia's palace, where they witness Malucia draining all the unicorns' magic into her scepter. Alexa confronts Malucia, declaring that she is a princess, too, which provokes Malucia into a magical battle to "prove" who is the better princess. During the fight, Alexa realizes that Malucia's scepter is cracking under its magical content. Alexa willingly lets Malucia steal all her magic, which causes Malucia's scepter to explode, releasing all its magic. Malucia is harmless once again, and Alexa, who can now perform magic without a wand, returns all the magic to their rightful owners. After promising to visit again soon, Alexa returns to her kingdom more confident, and more willing to participate in her princess duties. As for Malucia, her parents return from their holiday and scold her for trying to take over the kingdom again. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Bill and Ben, Paxton, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Ursula, Hades, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Ratigan, Fidget, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Ursula, Hades, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Ratigan, Fidget, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Malucia. * Lincoln Loud and his sisters will meet Sir Oswald for the first time. *Princess Malucia will return to get revenge on Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of A Bug's Life. * This is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Duke. * Both Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave and Barbie and the Secret Door were released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. * Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and Barbie and the Secret Door were released on DVD in 2014, the same year Thomas & Friends: Season 18 first broadcast in the UK. * Rarity, Trixie and Princess Malucia are all voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barbie Film Category:Upcoming films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams